Navidad en Pueblo Paleta
by Fox McCloude
Summary: La Navidad se acerca a la comunidad de Pueblo Paleta y los Ketchum organizarán una gran fiesta en el restaurante Pallet House. Y dos chicas muy especiales no querrán perdérsela por nada del mundo. Historia situada en la misma continuidad que Encrucijadas: Entre una Sirena y una Princesa. Imagen de portada hecha por Kisarasmoon en Deviantart.


**Navidades en Pueblo Paleta**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Coliseo de Batalla de Pueblo Paleta…**_

Años atrás, lo único que Ash deseaba era viajar, conocer nuevos lugares, nuevos amigos, nuevos Pokémon, y tener muchas y emocionantes aventuras. Se había convertido en todo un trotamundos a muy temprana edad, y en general, sus regresos a casa siempre eran solo breves respiros en preparación para su siguiente aventura. En aquel entonces, la idea de quedarse en un solo lugar, incluso en su pueblo natal, parecía totalmente absurda.

Pero desde que aceptó la oferta de Scott para ser un Cerebro de la Frontera y el Coliseo de Batalla de Pueblo Paleta fue inaugurado, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no tenía que viajar en busca de retos; los retos venían a él. Fue una excelente idea hacer que el Coliseo tuviese función doble como Gimnasio de la Liga Índigo, pues siempre había retadores dispuestos a venir por una medalla, aunque claro que ganarlas no era sencillo. Y ahora mismo, había una batalla en curso por una Medalla Tricromática. La retadora estaba usando a un Rhydon, y Ash nada menos que a su Squirtle. Sorprendentemente, el Pokémon que más agotado se veía era el tipo Roca y Tierra, mientras que la tortuga se veía en mejor condición y hasta sonreía.

\- ¡Squirtle, Cabezazo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Squirtle!

La tortuga salió disparada de cabeza y embistió al rinoceronte bípedo en todo el pecho, retrayéndose en su caparazón en el último momento para evitar daños a sí mismo. Rhydon se tambaleó y quedó desorientado por el golpe, y Ash ordenó rematar con un ataque de Hidrobomba que terminó por sellar el encuentro.

\- ¡Rhydon ya no puede continuar! – declaró el asistente que hacía de juez levantando una bandera. – ¡A la retadora ya no le quedan más Pokémon, por tanto, la victoria es para el gladiador del Coliseo, Ash Ketchum!

\- Rhydon, regresa. – La retadora, una joven de pelo verde y largo, recogió a su Pokémon, aceptando su derrota. – Lo hiciste muy bien, te mereces un buen descanso.

\- Fue un buen combate. – dijo Ash, acercándose para darle la mano. – Tu Rhydon soportó bastante bien los ataques de agua durante todo el encuentro.

\- Sí, bueno, tendremos que esforzarnos más. – dijo la chica. – Entrenaremos duro para la revancha.

\- Espero que así sea.

Mientras la retadora se marchaba, Ash se estiró un poco y fue a felicitar a Squirtle por un trabajo bien hecho. Pikachu a su vez también se les unió, y el entrenador les acarició a ambos sus cabezas.

\- Bueno, esa fue la última retadora del día. – dijo Ash. – Ya es hora de cerrar el coliseo e irnos a casa.

\- Pikachu/Squirtle. – Los dos Pokémon asintieron al unísono, y Ash retornó a Squirtle a su Pokébola. Pikachu a su vez saltó a su usual lugar en el hombro de su entrenador.

Ya con eso terminaba su jornada laboral. El Coliseo cerraría por todo el resto del mes de Diciembre, pues comenzaba su descanso por Navidad. No le quedaba otra cosa que pasarla en familia con su mamá, y ocasionalmente, con los amigos a los que pudiese invitar. Sin embargo, aquel año, era casi seguro que serían solo ellos dos.

Casi todos los amigos de Ash habían tenido que declinar las invitaciones que les habían enviado, pues ya tenían sus propios planes, la mayoría de ellos con alguien especial, o simplemente estaban demasiado lejos y no podrían llegar a tiempo, pero aun así le mandaron tarjetas, regalos, o al menos llamaron para desearle una feliz Navidad de manera temprana.

Mientras caminaba por los caminos nevados de Pueblo Paleta, Ash se estiraba un poco y veía el sol ocultarse detrás de las colinas que rodeaban la pequeña pero creciente población. El muchacho suspiró al llegar a la puerta de su casa, de pensar que tendría que pasar las Navidades solo con su mamá y sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció al entrar.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa! – Dos pares de brazos se abalanzaron hacia él, y antes de darse cuenta, el muchacho se encontró atrapado entre los labios de dos muchachas que le dieron un par de besos sonoros en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó cuando ambas se alejaron, y fue que pudo verlas con claridad.

Ahí estaban frente a él las dos, tan radiantes y sonrientes como de costumbre. Las mejores amigas que alguien como él pudiera desear, y quienes claramente aspiraban llegar a ser algo más con él. Las dos eran muy distintas entre ellas, pero igual de encantadoras, cada una a su particular manera.

Misty se había dejado crecer su cabello rojo naranja lo suficiente para peinárselo en la coleta de lado que se hacía cuando era niña, excepto que esta era mucho más larga y ondulada, y le caía con gracia por debajo del hombro. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de invierno amarilla, con una bufanda color celeste, pantalones vaqueros y un par de botas de invierno marrón hasta la rodilla.

Serena, por otro lado, llevaba su cabello rubio miel en su estilo corto, con un gorro de lana rosa oscuro cubriéndoselo. Llevaba un abrigo largo a juego con dicho gorro, con una bufanda roja, y al igual que Misty también llevaba botas de invierno.

\- Feliz Navidad adelantada, Ash. ¿No te da gusto vernos? – dijo Misty.

\- Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos. – dijo Serena. – Te habría avisado, pero "alguien" me convenció de que deberíamos darte una sorpresa.

\- Pues sí que lo fue. – dijo el moreno, frotándose las mejillas y tratando de bajarse el rubor. – No es que me queje, ¿pero eran necesarios los besos?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y luego con una ligera risita, Misty le señaló arriba de la puerta. Al voltearse, el entrenador entendió el por qué. Si no fue idea de ellas, seguramente habría sido su mamá la que lo colocó allí intencionalmente.

\- Ah, vamos, ¿nos vas a decir que no te gustaron? – dijo Misty.

Ash rodó los ojos, pero igualmente les sonrió. Sin decir ni una palabra, abrió los brazos y las atrapó a las dos en un fuerte abrazo por un buen rato antes de volver a soltarlas.

\- Pika pikachu. – dijo a su vez Pikachu saltando hacia los brazos primero de Misty y luego de Serena. – ¡Chaaaa!

\- Te ves bien, Pikachu. – dijo la pelirroja, jugando con su pelaje un poco.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Ash. – llegó Delia. – Llegas justo a tiempo, la cena ya está casi lista.

\- Qué bien, porque nos morimos de hambre. – dijo el muchacho, sintiendo ya que se le abría el apetito.

El cuarteto se sentó a comer, y durante todo el rato comenzaron a intercambiar relatos para ponerse al tanto de lo que habían hecho en los últimos meses. Ya que la mayoría de sus otros amigos tenían sus propios planes para Navidad, tanto Misty como Serena decidieron venir a Pueblo Paleta y ayudar con la fiesta que organizarían en el restaurante Pallet House. A pesar de que era una población pequeña, los habitantes siempre celebraban a lo grande las ocasiones importantes, y la Navidad por era la excepción. En un pueblo donde todos se conocían las caras y los nombres, eran como una sola gran familia.

Después de un rato, y al terminar de comer, Ash se excusó y se fue a su habitación con Pikachu a descansar. Ya asegurándose de que estuviera fuera de vista y de radio de escucha, Delia aprovechó de dirigirse hacia las dos jóvenes que se quedaron con ella.

\- Bueno, ahora que Ash ya se fue… necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes dos. – les dijo.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas como de preocupación, preguntándose si habían hecho algo malo y estuvieran a punto de regañarlas, pero la mujer rápidamente leyó sus expresiones y decidió tranquilizarlas de una vez.

\- Relájense, no es lo que piensan. – les aseguró. – Es acerca de esas… escapadas que se dan ustedes dos frecuentemente con Ash.

\- Sí, ¿qué con ellas? – preguntó Misty. – Si algo le preocupa, le podemos asegurar que ninguna de nosotras le ha hecho a Ash algo de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir.

\- Y Ash tampoco. – agregó Serena.

\- Estoy segura de ello. Confío en él, y también en ustedes dos. – dijo Delia con firmeza. – No, en realidad, creo que esas escapadas están teniendo un buen efecto en él, y lo que quería era agradecérselos.

\- ¿Oh? – Serena y Misty se sorprendieron ante esto. Delia claramente se esperaba esa reacción así que procedió a elaborar.

\- Miren, sé muy bien que mi hijo tiene su corazón donde debe estar, pero que no siempre puede ser el más brillante y perceptivo con algunas cosas. – dijo Delia. – Pero me he dado cuenta que ha empezado a madurar en algunas áreas que años atrás podrían haber sido impensables. Y eso es gracias a ustedes.

\- ¿Se refiere a…? – estuvo a punto de preguntar Serena, y Delia asintió. – Ah bueno, eso es comprensible. Las dos nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que ser más directas para enviarle el mensaje.

\- No es broma. La de veces que le envié indirectas muy directas. A veces creía que no se daría cuenta de que una chica se sentía atraída por él ni aunque se le ocurriera bailar frente a él vestida solo con una tira que dijera "TE AMO" en letras mayúsculas. – Este último comentario le ganó miradas extrañas. – ¿Qué? No es que a mí se me haya ocurrido hacer algo así, digo.

Las otras dos se rieron del comentario, y pronto a Misty también se le contagió. Ya una vez que terminaron, Delia decidió continuar.

\- Como les decía, creo que en estos meses ustedes han ayudado a Ash a crecer un poco, al menos a nivel sentimental. – les dijo. – Ustedes han hecho despertar sentimientos en él que nunca le había visto, y eso es algo que me alegra mucho. Creo que tuvieron una buena idea al hacer esa pequeña competencia suya.

\- ¿Ash ya se lo dijo? – preguntó Misty.

\- Más que eso. – dijo Delia, empezando a dejar viajar su mente.

 _ **Flashback, varios meses antes…**_

 _Si a Delia le hubieran preguntado cuáles eran los pasatiempos favoritos de su hijo, la respuesta era bastante sencilla: comer, entrenar y las batallas Pokémon. En esa lista nunca habría incluido estar observando fotografías, pero eso era precisamente lo que Ash estaba haciendo en aquel momento._

 _Al ver que no bajaba para cenar, Delia decidió subir ella misma a llevarle la bandeja con la cena, y cuál sería su sorpresa al espiar por la puerta y verlo sentado en el borde de la cama. Cuando Pikachu paró las orejas, ella se llevó el dedo a los labios para que no hiciera ruido. Entrando con mucho cuidado, se le acercó lentamente, y dejando la bandeja sobre la cómoda, espió por encima de su hombro, y vio que tenía en las manos un pequeño álbum de fotografías._

 _\- ¿Observando recuerdos? – le dijo._

 _\- ¡Gah! – exclamó el chico sobresaltándose. – ¡Mamá, no me asustes así, y tampoco entres a mi cuarto sin llamar!_

 _\- Te dije que iba a traerte la cena si no bajabas. – dijo Delia, y luego echó otra mirada al álbum._

 _La foto que estaba en ese momento mostraba a Ash durante aquel mes de vacaciones en la región Alola. Se encontraba en una playa, de un lado abrazado de Misty y del otro de Serena, ambas en trajes de baño y sonriendo radiantemente mientras saludaban a la cámara. En medio de ambas, Ash sonreía nervioso y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza._

 _\- Te ves adorable en esa foto. – dijo Delia. – Se nota que te divertiste mucho durante esas vacaciones._

 _\- Para qué negarlo. – dijo él._

 _\- Y el hecho de haberlas disfrutado con dos chicas tan hermosas tampoco hace daño, ¿verdad? – preguntó Delia guiñando el ojo._

 _Ash se enfurruñó ligeramente, pero eso solo la hizo sonreír más. Al menos ya no se ponía en negación y eso era suficiente para saber que le estaba dando la razón. El muchacho de repente suavizó su expresión, y miró a su madre con algo de seriedad._

 _\- Mamá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo. – ¿Alguna vez… te gustó más de una persona a la vez?_

 _Delia ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, y luego volvió a sonreír, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando su hijo. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría viendo esas fotografías? No era tanto por las vacaciones, sino por ellas dos, por Misty y Serena. Delia cogió el álbum. Pasando algunas páginas, se dio cuenta que casi todas las fotos que había en él eran de esas vacaciones: tenían a Ash, a alguna de las chicas, a Ash con alguna de las dos, o a los tres juntos. Se podía ver que estaban divirtiéndose mucho y la habían pasado en grande._

 _\- La verdad, esas vacaciones me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas. – dijo Ash. – Especialmente, de lo tonto que fui para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que ellas dos sentían por mí._

 _\- Tenías que crecer un poco. – dijo Delia con compasión._

 _\- Tal vez, pero aun así… a veces me pregunto cómo pudieron fijarse en alguien como yo. – dijo el muchacho._

 _\- Quizás porque eres el chico más dulce, noble y leal que hay en todo este pueblo, y tal vez en todo Kanto. Siempre estás allí para quienes te necesitan, nunca te das por vencido e inspiras a otros a seguir sus sueños. Sin mencionar lo guapo que eres, además de ser el mejor entrenador de Pueblo Paleta._

 _\- Mamá, ponte seria. – dijo Ash, algo enfurruñado._

 _\- ¿No es eso serio? – replicó Delia. – Lo siento, pero todo eso es verdad. Eres un hombre maravilloso, y eso ellas pueden verlo tan bien como yo. ¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa?_

 _\- Bueno, ellas dos nunca fueron exactamente sutiles con sus sentimientos, pero desde esas vacaciones, se han vuelto mucho más abiertas para demostrarlo. – dijo Ash. – Y no es que me queje, la verdad, me hace sentir muy feliz. Me hace apreciarlas todavía más… a las dos._

 _Ash bajó la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado. ¿Habría dicho demasiado? Como cualquier madre, Delia podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo su hijo sin muchas dificultades, a veces con una sola mirada o un comentario. Y esta vez no era la excepción._

 _\- Ash… ¿algo te preocupa respecto a ellas? – preguntó Delia con seriedad. El moreno miró fijamente a su madre, y respiró profundo antes de responderle. Ella no iba a reírse de él por esto, podía decirlo._

 _\- Hay una parte que no te dije sobre nuestras vacaciones. – dijo Ash. – Fuera de aquel incidente cuando la Cazadora J las secuestró para llegar hasta mí, estar con ellas me hizo verlas de maneras distintas. Misty ya no es tan temperamental como cuando nos conocimos y es mucho más amable conmigo. Y Serena se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte y tiene más confianza en sí misma. Siguen siendo ellas, pero a la vez están cambiando, y eso me agrada. Son tan diferentes entre ellas como podría ser humanamente posible, pero no podría ver a una por encima de la otra. Les prometí que tomaría una decisión, y no sé cómo lo haré._

 _\- Hmm… bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta previa, sí, también tuve mi tiempo cuando me gustaban dos muchachos a la vez. – dijo Delia._

 _\- ¿Y qué hiciste? – le preguntó Ash. – ¿Cómo te decidiste por mi papá?_

 _\- Bueno, para empezar un día me dije "esto ya no puede seguir así", y en la soledad de mi cuarto empecé a escribir una lista de pros y contras de cada uno. – dijo Delia. Ash ladeó la cabeza, seguramente extrañado por creer que se decidiría de manera tan sencilla. – Y después, la tiré a la basura, porque eso tampoco serviría de nada._

 _\- Mamá…_

 _\- Tranquilízate, viene lo bueno. – dijo Delia. – En vez de eso… lo que hice fue seguir a mi corazón. Me puse a pensar, ¿qué clase de persona quiero que sea mi compañero, el padre de mis hijos? ¿Con quién quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, y qué clase de vida quiero que sea? Las respuestas a esas preguntas me ayudaron a tomar mi decisión._

 _Ash se quedó viendo fijamente a su madre. Ella siempre sabía qué decirle, tenía la respuesta para todo. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, hasta que él mismo. El muchacho internamente se hizo esas mismas preguntas que le dijo su madre. ¿A quién de las dos querría para compartir el resto de su vida, y a quién como su mejor amiga? Cuando Misty y Serena confesaron que estaban "compitiendo" por él, ambas le dejaron claro que ninguna de las dos lo iba a odiar sin importar cuál fuese su decisión. Eso al menos le quitó una preocupación de encima, porque lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a ninguna de las dos con el rechazo. Pero le quedaba la otra: el hecho de que ahora estaba viéndolas a ambas como algo más que sus mejores amigas. Las estaba viendo como mujeres, y el saber que las dos tenían sentimientos tan fuertes por él definitivamente hacía que despertara en él un afecto más allá de la amistad. Pero la pregunta era, ¿a quién dirigírselo? Como él lo veía, ninguna de las dos se lo merecía menos que la otra._

 _Misty era una chica fuerte y poco femenina superficialmente, pero que podía ser muy dulce si lograbas llegarle a su mejor lado. Era talentosa, leal, aventurera y cariñosa cuando quería serlo. Con ella, jamás tendría un minuto de aburrimiento y su vida seguiría siendo toda una aventura día a día, aparte de tener una excelente compañera de entrenamiento._

 _Por su parte, Serena era más apacible y femenina, y su naturaleza dulce era realmente encantadora. El que fuese una excelente cocinera también era un punto a favor, pero incluso sin factorizar eso, ese lado amable y tierno ocultaba una gran fuerza interna que salía a flote cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad. Con ella, podría vivir una vida tranquila y sin muchas preocupaciones._

 _Ordenando mejor sus pensamientos, Ash levantó la mirada de nuevo, y cogió el álbum para ver la última foto que se tomaron al dejar el crucero y terminar las vacaciones. Las dos eran grandes chicas, y la idea de compartir su vida con cualquiera de las dos sonaba como un maravilloso futuro. Aun no se había decidido, pero… esa conversación definitivamente le ayudó a poner las cosas en perspectiva._

 _\- Gracias mamá. – dijo Ash, abrazándola._

 _\- No fue nada, cariño. – le dijo Delia, correspondiéndole. – Sabes que para eso estoy aquí._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Wow… ¿de verdad dijo eso de nosotras? – preguntó Misty, sorprendida.

\- Qué dulce de su parte. – sonrió Serena a su vez.

\- Mi hijo siempre fue bueno para elegir a sus amigos… o amigas, en su caso. – dijo Delia. – Así que estoy segura que tomará la decisión correcta.

La mujer mayor colocó una mano en el hombro de cada una de las jóvenes, que se quedaron en silencio viéndola fijamente, mientras volvía a tomar un respiro para hablarles.

\- Pero quiero que sepan algo. Independientemente de a quién elija, ustedes siempre serán parte de esta familia. – dijo Delia. – Cada una de ustedes ha cuidado de él cuando yo no estoy, y siempre les estaré muy agradecida. Sé que estará bien en sus manos.

Y dicho esto, la mujer las abrazó a las dos. Conmovidas, Misty y Serena le correspondieron de igual manera.

\- Seguiremos cuidando de él, se lo prometemos. – dijo Misty.

\- Ash es muy especial para nosotras, usted lo sabe. – agregó Serena.

\- Sé que lo es. – dijo Delia. – Y que ustedes también lo son para él.

\- ¡Mamá, tomaré un último bocadillo antes de irme a dormir! – sonó la voz de Ash desde arriba mientras bajaba de nuevo.

Cuando les pasó al lado, las tres mujeres volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, exactamente donde estaban antes que Ash se fuera. Por ahora, el muchacho no necesitaba saber que habían estado hablando de él. Tenían una fiesta de Navidad para la cual prepararse.

* * *

 _ **Día de Navidad, restaurante Pallet House…**_

Para una población tan pequeña, ciertamente los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta sabían cómo festejar a lo grande. El restaurante de Pallet House aquella noche tenía la casa llena, y prácticamente todos los habitantes estaban presentes.

Por supuesto, nadie aquella noche estaba más animada que la anfitriona y dueña del restaurante, la propia Delia Ketchum. Determinada a que fuese la mejor de todas las fiestas, la madre de Ash no perdió el tiempo en empezar a organizar una buena cantidad de juegos y concursos, ofreciendo regalos de Navidad sorpresa para quienes decidieran animarse. Hasta aquí todo bien, hasta que decidió iniciar una particular competencia, en la cual solo habría dos concursantes.

\- ¡Y ahora, una competencia especial! – anunció Delia por el micrófono. – ¡Las señoritas Misty Waterflower y Serena Yvonne Gabena, por favor vengan conmigo al escenario!

En medio de los aplausos, las dos chicas se subieron y saludaron al público mientras las aplaudían. Delia se plantó entre las dos y de inmediato comenzó a hablar muy seriamente.

\- Bien, lo que vamos a hacer aquí es tener un pequeño show de talento con ustedes dos. – les dijo. – Pero claro, ninguna competencia sería emocionante a menos que haya un premio de por medio.

La mujer le echó una mirada furtiva a su hijo, y rápidamente las dos muchachas la siguieron, dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía. La cara de "Ay, no, por favor no" que puso Ash sabiéndose él mismo el premio no tuvo precio. Delia rápidamente continuó.

\- Haremos esto en tres etapas, y la que gane dos de tres será la vencedora. La primera etapa, cada una de ustedes tendrá que cantar una canción en el karaoke. Pueden elegir la que gusten. ¿Quién de las dos quiere intentarlo primero?

Serena y Misty se miraron una a la otra, como intentando decidir. Después de un rato, Serena se apartó y cortésmente le hizo el gesto indicando que le cedía gustosa el primer turno. Misty sonrió y se puso frente al escenario. Delia inmediatamente le pasó el micrófono.

\- Muy bien, Misty, elige ahora tu canción y deléitanos con tu gran voz.

Tomando ventaja de la pantalla táctil en el menú del karaoke, la pelirroja comenzó a pasar las canciones. Finalmente dio con una que le gustaba, la seleccionó y la puso a reproducir.

La canción elegida fue una titulada "Atrápame si puedes", y la pelirroja claramente se dio un festín mientras la reproducía, a cada tanto haciendo gestos en dirección a Ash como si lo estuviese retando, acompañados de uno que otro guiño coqueto solo para hacerlo sonrojar. Al terminar la canción, recibió una gran ronda de aplausos, y agradeciendo al público cedió su puesto.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Misty! – dijo Delia. – ¡Y ahora, es tu turno, Serena! ¿Qué canción interpretarás para nosotros?

La kalosiana se acercó al menú, y su elegida fue "La Serenata de Meloetta". De alguna manera, ese Pokémon había podido esparcir su melodía de la Canción de Reliquia por el mundo, y muchos intérpretes habían decidido hacer sus propias interpretaciones agregando letras a la canción. Esta era una de las favoritas de Serena, que era particularmente romántica, y le venía bastante bien considerando a quién se la estaba dedicando.

Al terminar el aplauso del público, las dos chicas se pararon lado a lado junto a Delia, que arrastró a su hijo al escenario.

\- Muy bien, hijo, ahora tú sé el juez. – dijo Delia. – ¿Quién de las dos es la mejor cantante?

\- Bueno… – Ash miró a sus dos amigas, que le sonreían como diciendo "¡Soy yo, soy yo!". Admitiéndolo, ambas tenían voces realmente hermosas, pero si tuviera que elegir, eso estaba claro. – Es una decisión difícil, pero… Misty.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó la pelirroja triunfante. Serena solo rodó los ojos, pero aceptó la derrota. Además, la competencia apenas había comenzado.

\- Y ahora, el siguiente evento, ¡una competencia de baile! – anunció Delia. – Veamos quién de las dos señoritas es capaz de mantener mejor el compás bailando con mi hijo aquí.

\- Espera, mamá, yo no…

\- ¡Sin excusas! – interrumpió Delia. – De nuevo, chicas, ¿quién quiere ir primero?

\- Ya que ganaste la anterior, después de ti. – dijo Serena, cediéndole a Misty el escenario. La pelirroja inmediatamente tomó la mano de Ash y haciendo un ademán de dama elegante se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Señor Ash Ketchum, ¿me concedería esta pieza?

\- Será un placer. – replicó él.

El muchacho decidió elegir una canción bien bailable, y una que sabía perfectamente que era una de las favoritas de Misty, titulada "Pokémon Dance Mix". Perfecta para moverse con ritmo. Al echar a andar la canción, a Misty le vino algo de nostalgia, pues recordaba haber bailado a esa misma tonada con Rudy muchos años atrás. Sin embargo, bailarla ahora con Ash como pareja, eso estaba mucho mejor.

La pareja bailó la canción de principio a fin sin problemas, claramente disfrutando cada momento de ello, pero justo al llegar al final Misty intentó hacer un tirón muy fuerte para acercar a Ash a ella, y al hacerlo él se tropezó y le cayó encima, los dos cayendo en una pose bastante… comprometedora. Todo el público se quedó boquiabierto, algunos hasta les gustó lo que veían, Delia se tapó la boca para contener la risa, y Serena involuntariamente se cubrió los ojos, aunque dejando un espacio entre los dedos para su ojo derecho.

\- Ups… – dijo Misty cuando concluyó la canción. – Ash, me gusta el contacto cercano contigo como a cualquier chica, ¿pero podrías quitárteme de encima?

\- Perdón. – dijo el chico, parándose bastante sonrojado. A él tampoco le molestó, pero enfrente de tanta gente, y de Serena… eso era muy embarazoso para admitirlo.

\- Oh, creo que eso afectará mucho tu puntuación. – declaró Delia. – Una lástima, Misty, pues ibas muy bien hasta que pasó eso. Ahora, Serena, es tu turno.

\- Gracias. – dijo la kalosiana.

Al poner a reproducir de nuevo la canción, Serena y Ash empezaron a moverse. Misty era buena bailarina, pero Serena claramente se movía con mucho más ritmo. Su experiencia como artista Pokémon definitivamente le ayudaba en esto, al punto que hacia el final de la canción, cuando intentó hacer el mismo movimiento que Misty, sí midió bien la fuerza de su tirón al atraer a Ash, y con eso pudieron terminar la canción en una pose perfecta. Hasta Misty aplaudió al verlo.

\- Wow, eso fue… intenso. – dijo Ash, y luego miró a Misty. – Bien, no necesito decir quién ganó aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Obviamente no. – dijo la pelirroja. – Bueno, eso quiere decir que estamos iguales.

\- Eso es correcto. – dijo Delia. – El próximo será el decisivo. Pero, para este voy a necesitar que despejen un poco el área, por favor abran espacio.

Dicho esto, Delia sacó una larga hoja de papel y lo que parecía una bengala de broma bastante grande, pero antes de encenderla, procedió a explicar las reglas del último desafío.

\- Tengo aquí una lista de preguntas personales sobre Ash. Cuando encienda esta bengala, el contador empezará a correr, y tendrán que pasársela una a la otra, pero antes de pasarla tendrán que contestar la pregunta. Ahora, vamos a decidir quién de las dos empieza con la bengala en mano.

Cuando Delia sacó una moneda y la arrojó al aire, Misty pidió cara. Cayó cruz así que a Serena le tocaba elegir si empezaba ella o Misty. La kalosiana aceptó empezar ella con la bengala en mano. Delia les advirtió que duraría como unos tres o cuatro minutos, y luego estallaría en humo de colores. La que lo tuviera en mano cuando eso sucediera sería la que perdería. Obviamente, esta era una prueba para determinar qué tanto sabían sobre Ash.

\- De acuerdo, estamos listas para comenzar. – dijo Delia cogiendo el mechero. – Echaré a correr la mecha después de leer la primera pregunta. ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de mi hijo? ¡Vamos!

\- 22 de Mayo. – dijo Serena, y no esperó a que Delia le diera la señal de correcto pues esa era una de las más obvias, y de inmediato arrojó la bengala hacia donde estaba Misty.

\- ¡Correcto! Siguiente, ¿cuál fue el primer Pokémon que atrapó en su carrera como entrenador?

\- Un Caterpie. – replicó Misty.

\- ¡Correcto! Siguiente…

Y así comenzó la ronda de preguntas, empezando por algunas bastante obvias como su color favorito, ranking en sus ligas Pokémon y otros. La cosa empezó a complicarse cuando Delia comenzó a preguntar de otros logros del muchacho, como con qué Pokémon ganó las competencias de Poké-Aros (no ayudó que ninguna de las dos estuvo presente en ellas) o su comida favorita (hasta donde ellas sabían, prácticamente cualquier comida le gustaba, especialmente preparada por Delia), y la madre de Ash continuaba aumentando la dificultad, prácticamente a cosas que solo ella sabía. Había llegado al punto que las preguntas se habían hecho numéricas, como preguntar la estatura y peso de Ash (para vergüenza de este último) y teniendo que decirles más o menos hasta que lograran acertar. Ya la mecha estaba llegando al clímax y pronto la bengala iba a explotar.

\- Primer Pokémon con el cual Ash utilizó la Mega-Evolución en una batalla oficial.

\- Eh… ¿Charizard? – preguntó Misty aventurándose. La verdad de eso no tenía idea, ella no pudo ver su primera batalla oficial con Mega-Evolución.

\- ¡Incorrecto! – exclamó Delia.

\- Veamos… ¿Sceptile? – volvió a intentar Misty, empezando a sudar porque ya parecía que iba a explotarle encima.

\- ¡Correcto! – dijo Delia, Misty inmediatamente le arrojó la bengala a Serena, que también empezó a temblar. Ya estimaban que habían pasado más de tres minutos y en cualquier segundo explotaría.

\- Primer Pokémon con el cual Ash utilizó un Movimiento-Z en una batalla oficial.

Serena apretó los dientes. Las opciones eran pocas, ya que los Movimientos-Z generalmente los usaba solo con Pikachu y los Pokémon de Alola, pero el tiempo apremiaba y si tenía mala suerte perdería.

\- ¿Pikachu? – preguntó aventurándose.

\- ¡Incorrecto! – respondió Delia. La kalosiana se apresuró a decir su siguiente opción.

\- ¡Lycanroc!

\- ¡Incorrecto de nuevo! – dijo Delia. Serena casi se quedó trabada, sus opciones se agotaban, tenía que decir una rápido. ¿Decidueye, Incineroar…? Esperando lo mejor, finalmente decidió.

\- ¡Decidueye!

\- ¡Correcto! – exclamó Delia y no bien lo hizo la kalosiana arrojó la bengala

Pero justo en lo que lo hizo, explotó en el aire, soltando una explosión de humos de colores. Allí fue que las dos chicas se percataron de que de haberles explotado probablemente habrían quedado totalmente cubiertas y arruinadas, y necesitarían un buen baño después.

\- ¡Oh, qué es esto! – exclamó Delia. – La bengala explotó en el aire, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- Las reglas decían que perdería la que la tuviera en la mano. – dijo Misty. – ¿Entonces nadie ganó?

\- ¿Y si contamos el número de preguntas respondidas? – propuso Serena.

\- Espera un momento, tú empezaste así que tienes una de más. – dijo Misty. – ¿Por qué no mejor decidimos con las respuestas fallidas?

\- ¿Llevaste la cuenta? – preguntó Serena. – ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que yo fallé más?

Las dos chicas se volvieron hacia Ash y Delia, que intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Ash obviamente no había llevado la cuenta, y aunque Delia tenía las preguntas en la hoja, no se molestó en numerarlas ni tampoco llevar la cuenta del tiempo o de las respuestas fallidas. No habían establecido reglas así que decidir de alguno de esos modos sería jugar a favoritos con una de las chicas, y eso no sería justo. Encima de todo, solo tenía una bengala de esas, así que no podían hacer otra ronda para romper el empate. Solo había una cosa por hacer.

\- Bueno… aquí nadie pierde. – dijo Ash. – Si ustedes no tienen problema en declararlo un empate, tampoco nosotros, ¿verdad, mamá?

\- ¿Empate? – exclamaron las dos chicas al unísono.

\- Más bien, yo diría que las dos ganaron. – dijo Delia divertida. – Si no les molesta compartir el premio, claro está.

Ash le echó una mirada de reojo a su mamá, pero debió imaginar que haría algo así. De hecho, y conociéndola, hasta podría haber sido su intención desde el principio. Y efectivamente, las dos chicas se agarraron de los brazos de Ash, tan cerca cómo podían, ambas con sus mejores sonrisas de triunfo. Toda la gente comenzó a vitorear y a aplaudir.

\- Bueno, y con esto concluye esta pequeña competencia. – dijo Delia. – ¡Todo mundo a moverse, que la fiesta continúa!

Los gritos de la gente volvieron a llenar el restaurante, mientras Serena y Misty disfrutaban de su "premio", mientras Ash no podía más que rodar los ojos ante el afecto de sus dos amigas. Aunque desde otro punto de vista, él parecía haber sido quien más salió ganando en esa pequeña competencia, o eso pensaban los que lo veían desde afuera.

…

Felices de que la competencia hubiese terminado, Ash y compañía se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para empezar a abrir los regalos, justo cuando el reloj dio la medianoche. Por insistencia de Delia, Ash les entregó a Misty y Serena los suyos primero. Unas cajas bastante grandes, pero al abrirlas, las dos muchachas quedaron encantadas: eran vestidos elegantes a preferencias de cada una. El de Misty era color azul hielo, y el de Serena verde turquesa, ambos complementados con un gran abrigo blanco. Delia les hizo saber que Ash se los había comprado para que pudiesen usarlos en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. A las chicas les preocupaba que no les fueran a quedar, pero Delia les aseguró que eso no era ningún problema. Las dos chicas se miraron con algo de suspicacia, y luego le echaron una mirada recelosa a Ash, cuya respuesta fue simplemente:

\- A mí no me vean, yo no tuve nada que ver. Fue su idea.

\- Como digas. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, creo que te toca ahora abrir los nuestros.

\- Esperamos que te gusten. – dijo Serena. – Pensamos en qué podría ser lo mejor para un gran entrenador como tú.

\- Y se nos ocurrió traerte algunas cosas que podrían serte de gran utilidad. – agregó la pelirroja.

Ash abrió primero el de Serena. La chica le había comprado un video emisor último modelo edición platino, seguramente para reemplazar el anterior, pues este incluía proyector holográfico de alta definición. El de Misty no se quedaba atrás, pues era una mochila inteligente con computadora de navegación y GPS de alta capacidad, para la próxima vez que decidiera embarcarse en un nuevo viaje, y así no se perdiera en caso de estar él solo.

\- Gracias, de verdad. A ambas. – dijo dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras Delia y todos los demás se pusieron en plan "awww" ante esa muestra de afecto entre el entrenador y sus dos amigas, Mimey se encontraba haciendo un pequeño movimiento a espaldas de todos. Usando Fuerza Psíquica, el Pokémon comenzó a mover una tirita de muérdago para ponerla encima del trío mientras todavía estaban ocupados con su abrazo. Únicamente Delia se dio cuenta de esto, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, mejor esperar a que se dieran cuenta. Y efectivamente, cuando Ash terminó el abrazo, fue que se dio cuenta que su mamá se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido, mamá? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Ya viste arriba? – replicó la mujer señalando arriba de ellos. Ash, Misty y Serena miraron arriba y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la tirita de muérdago. Serena y Misty sonrieron, pero Ash arqueó una ceja.

\- Esperen, no recuerdo que eso estuviera allí hace un minuto.

\- ¿Qué importa? – dijo Misty. – Ya sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

\- Aw, no seas así, ¿tan mal te parece la idea de besarnos? – dijo Serena.

\- No, claro que no, es solo que…

Ash se cortó al decir eso, sin saber exactamente qué decirles. No era que no quisiera, sino que estaban las "implicaciones", pero cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir y a instarlo a que respondiera como era debido, las chicas empezaron a impacientarse.

\- Muy bien, si tú no nos besas… – dijo Misty.

\- Te besaremos nosotras. – completó Serena.

Inmediatamente las dos lo atraparon, Serena abrazándolo del cuello y Misty agarrándolo por arriba y debajo de la cabeza para mantenérsela derecha mientras cada una de las dos se apropiaba de una de sus mejillas, dándole un par de besos todavía más sonoros que cuando lo sorprendieron al llegar a casa, y muchísimo más largos. La gente empezó a aplaudir vitoreando, aunque algunos se decepcionaron que las chicas no fuesen a los labios. Cuando al fin lo soltaron, el chico las miró y después de resoplar volvió a sonreír.

\- No sé qué haría sin ustedes dos, de verdad. – les dijo.

\- Pika pikachu. – dijo su compañero trepándose a su cabeza y agarrándole la gorra para ponérsela él, y asintiendo solemnemente con los brazos cruzados.

Y la fiesta por supuesto todavía no había terminado, aún quedaba mucho trecho de la noche ahora que había llegado Navidad. Había mucho para divertirse en grande.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Después de semejante fiesta, Ash no fue capaz de llegar hasta su cuarto y terminó por desplomarse en el sofá de la sala. Todavía estaba roncando ligeramente, cubierto por una cobija que las chicas y Delia le habían puesto encima para que no sintiera frío.

Delia estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, confiada en que cuando estuviera listo el olor despertaría a Ash mejor que cualquier reloj de alarma, y mientras lo esperaban, Misty y Serena habían salido un rato para conversar junto al jardín.

\- Qué fiesta la de anoche. – dijo Misty. – No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me divertí tanto.

\- Igual yo. – dijo Serena. – No me imaginé que la señora Ketchum fuese tan fiestera.

\- Jeje, a mí no me extraña, la conozco desde hace años. – dijo Misty. – Es una mujer que sabe sorprenderte cuando y como menos te lo esperas.

Serena se rio de imaginar a lo que Misty se refería. De pronto, se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras un pensamiento se formaba en su cabeza. Por como las había visto interactuar durante la fiesta, si no lo supiera mejor, casi podría creer que las dos estaban emparentadas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Misty.

\- Nada, solo… no pude evitar notar que tú y la señora Ketchum parecen llevarse muy bien. – respondió Serena. Misty ladeó la cabeza ante este comentario.

\- Serena… no me dirás que estás celosa, ¿o sí? – inquirió la pelirroja, aunque sin malicia.

\- Cómo crees. – replicó la kalosiana. – Además, ella también ha sido muy amable conmigo, y tampoco es que haga favoritismos. No demasiado, al menos.

Misty permaneció en silencio por un momento. La kalosiana sonaba totalmente sincera, y era cierto, Delia no jugaba a favoritos con nadie, pero al menos desde la perspectiva de Misty, la personalidad amable y maternal de la mujer tenía un efecto adicional, aunado además al hecho de que la había conocido desde que era niña.

\- Creo que ya te conté que mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, ¿verdad? – dijo finalmente, y Serena asintió. – La verdad es que casi ni los recuerdo bien. Si no fuera por las fotografías que quedaron de ellos, no sabría ni siquiera qué aspecto tienen.

Misty miró de nuevo por la ventana de la cocina, mientras Delia todavía seguía cocinando el desayuno. Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar y volvió a voltear hacia Serena.

\- La señora Ketchum siempre es muy maternal con todos, especialmente con los niños, pero a decir verdad, empecé a verla como mi madre sustituta. – confesó la pelirroja. – Es el tipo de madre que me hubiera gustado tener. Además, pese a lo que digan algunos, cuando los ves juntos, no es difícil adivinar de dónde sacó Ash su buen corazón.

\- Es cierto. – sonrió Serena. – Mi papá también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y mi mamá tuvo que criarme sola. Hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos, pero sé que me quiere, y yo también la quiero. Algún día… espero poder ser como ella, una buena madre para mis hijos.

\- Hmm… ¿y quién podría ser el padre de esos hijos? – preguntó Misty.

Involuntariamente Serena miró hacia la casa, pero trató de disimularlo. Obviamente, Misty sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, y no podía culparla; después de todo, ella habría pensado exactamente lo mismo.

\- Yo también espero ser una buena madre, como la señora Ketchum lo fue para mí. – dijo Misty. – Y si es con él, sería mi manera de agradecérselo, por ser tan buena conmigo.

\- Tal vez, pero también podría ser yo. – dijo Serena. – Nuestra competencia todavía sigue en pie, ¿recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto, no se me olvida. – dijo Misty. – Somos amigas y rivales por igual.

Las dos entrelazaron el dedo meñique como recordatorio del pacto que hicieron, y que seguiría en pie incluso después que Ash tomara una decisión. Contar con la aprobación de Delia definitivamente era un punto a favor para ambas, y eso las motivaría a esforzarse mucho más por ganarse el afecto del chico al que tanto amaban.

\- Oye, parece que Ash todavía no se despierta. – dijo Misty. – ¿Por qué no le damos una pequeña sorpresa cuando lo haga?

\- ¿Una sorpresa? – preguntó Serena, y en respuesta, Misty se sacó un marcador negro y lo destapó, sonriendo con malicia. – Oh, te refieres a…

\- ¿Por qué no? Será muy divertido ver su expresión cuando se mire al espejo.

En otro tiempo, Serena se habría negado rotundamente a hacer algo así, y más tratándose de Ash. Pero la influencia de Misty en los últimos meses la había hecho suavizarse un poco en esa área. Una bromita inocente no haría daño, y además, tampoco creía que Ash fuese a tomar represalias por ella.

Independientemente del resultado, esta sería una Navidad que ninguno de ellos jamás olvidaría.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, y aquí estamos otra vez, este es uno de mis aportes por vísperas de Navidad. Je, me estoy encariñando con esa continuidad, creo que seguiré adelante con ella. Antes que se me olvide, muchísimas gracias **Suki90** por la sugerencia para el juego que hacen durante la fiesta, la verdad se me hizo bastante divertido escribirlo. También, gracias a **Kisarasmoon** en deviantArt por dejarme usar su dibujo como portada. Y sí, sé que no coincide el peinado de Misty con la historia, pero es lo más cercano que tengo (y me gusta).

Y ahora, tratando de seguir el patrón de las anteriores, traté de que fuese una historia divertida y amena independientemente de cuál de los dos ships apoyen. Llámenlo mi mensaje de paz y buena voluntad por la época, aun cuando "ciertas gentes" no parezcan entenderlo o simplemente les gusta el conflicto. Pero como ya he dejado claro, a mí las guerras de Shippings dejaron de parecerme divertidas hace muchos años.

Eso es todo por ahora, en breve estaré subiendo el Especial de Navidad para Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, para quienes estén interesados. Felices Fiestas a todos y mis mejores deseos para el 2018.


End file.
